orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zzell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Order and Chaos Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zzell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XCraig (Talk) 14:02, May 2, 2011 todo list Hey Zell. What's your take on letting the index list at the first page double as 'what needs to be done' list? Also, I see you're working on multiple wiki's. Any of these you like most as a main wiki? Because it would seem redundant to update them all. Bakkerjoeri 11:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Merging the wikis Well, http://oac.wikia.com is almost just as well developed, so I think it would be great to merge the two. Ausir(talk) 14:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I see one of you linked everything on the oac.wikia.com to this wiki. I think it will be best if the information in this wiki will come in oac.wikia.com since that link is shared on Facebook pages and many Forums. What are your specific plans since it won't be handy if there are two wiki's with almost the same information ;) Good plan, which one will be the 'main' wiki? :Can you help me copy all the missing pages and content from http://oac.wikia.com to this wiki, so that they can be fully merged? Ausir(talk) 22:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Skin I've created a custom skin for the wiki. How do you like it? Ausir(talk) 17:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome, very nicely done! Ryan.joseph 22:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please join the discussion here? Ausir(talk) 00:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Which Wiki? Hi there, I'm very interested in helping add content to the O&C wiki, but I can't tell which is the proper wiki to use! For a while it seemed like oac.wikia.com was the one that you were updating most, but now I see orderandchaosonline.wikia.com and that appears to have more info. So, which should I work on? Thanks! -Ryan Joseph Admin I've promoted you to administrator here, as the most active user around. I hope XCraig won't mind, as we certainly need an active admin here now. Ausir(talk) 13:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've also merged all the other, minor OAC wikis into this one, aside from http://oac.wikia.com for now. Ausir(talk) 13:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zzell, Can you please make 2 tables for Swamp of Wyrms and Tear Coast, in the Monsters page? Just like the Arcadian Forest one. I can't figure out how it works ;) I'm in Swamp of Wyrms and want to add information =D I would just like to say that your dedication to this Wiki is impressive. Thank you very much for your contributions and keep up the amazing work! XCraig 00:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Willing to help take pictures Hi, I'm a level 41 ranger currently in th great desert, I've noticed that the wiki lack many pictures from these high level places. I am willing to help take pictures. But I am unable to access a computer, therefore I hope to send the picture to you so you can help me upload them and contribute to the wiki. Is that ok? If yes, please and a email to my email address zibin560@yahoo.com. I can contribute pictures of anything you request, as long as I am able to locate it. Thanks Hey Zzell, I just wanted to say thanks for setting up this wikia, it's helped a lot! New to the wiki + Templates I'd love helping expanding the wiki, I'm a bit new to it though, as you have seen I have added all the warrior spells but it's just a text list, is there a template or something to make it better? 666 edits :O Congrats! :P http://orderandchaosonline.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_spells So...what do you think? =) IMO there should be some kind of format standartization...these tables are ugly, sure, but I think they give all the right info... Thanks Can't believe I haven't left a message on your page yet after so long! Thanks so much Zzell! Great job with everything you have contributed. I'm not sure where this wiki would be without you! Thanks for cleaning up the homepage as well, looking much nicer now! =D Pretzsalad 12:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What's up? How's it going on the Storm Cape server? with all the recent exploits I was worried the AH economy will topple but in Obs. Market it is going okay so far...You aren't on Obs. Market much with your ranger, eh? Are you part of the staff for Order and Chaos ©????????????????? Tell the truth :) That is true except for the fact you are an Admin :) Anyway thank you for telling me. But (one more question) how do you know whats goign to be in the Upcoming patch for OAC Online? Cool. Oh and how do you add a chart to a page because i have a whole list i items i have gotten from a treasure chest, their levels, and rarity but i want to make a chart of it so how do I? Thanks :) Thanks it has helped me :) can we add pictures of treasure chest locations maybe? I have found a few and can add them to the treasure chest page NPC Sell Price Column I was wondering if it would be possible to add a column to show how much NPC's pay for the different items that can be sold. I personally sell a lot of things at the auction house so I check the prices of the NPC before hand. Might help people decide to sell or auction the items. Colored Names for Items Sorry to bother you again. Is there a way to add color to the different names of items. To show the different levels of weapons, Epic, Superior etc. Wiki I am very excited to join this wiki and hope to make many contributions! **Note** I have noticed many people are starting to make inappropiate edits without registering. I have taken great care to find these and delete them as soon as possible. Bureaucrat Hi. I have nothing in principle against making you a Bureaucrat seeing as how you've been doing a ton of work here anyway, however I noticed that you barely gave User:XCraig two days before asking me. I would like to give him some more time to respond since this is originally his wiki and I am only a bureaucrat because my own wiki was merged into this. Meanwhile I would like to ask you to find those pages you copied from other oac wikis including the one I started, and make sure their history is properly merged. I noticed that you verbatim copied some pages and without attribution, this is technically a violation of the licensing terms that I would expect a Bureaucrat to understand & defend. You can talk to User:Ausir to get this done, he will only need a list of pages. Thanks in advance! --Damnfool 15:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the wait, my LSATs have been killing me! You are perfectly deserving of Bureaucrat status as you are the most contributive member of this Wikia! Thanks for all you hard work! XCraig Templates Hey, if you can think of a better format for the Pet Drop section by all means edit/add to it, just done a quick edit to put the idea out there for other members. I've still a bit of work to do to try and get thumbnails of each pet and hopefully in-game screenshots of each too! Plenty of exams at the minute, but I've just been adding bits and pieces as I play the game. If I've a bit of time this evening, I'll maybe get a few more templates drawn up. Haven't coded properly in years, but finding working with the source code easier than the rich text editor, so hopefully I'll pick it up again fairly quickly. Wiki is great so far, hopefully I can contribute somewhat, or at least get a few ideas and concepts out there for other users to work with! Give me a shout if there's anything specific needs done or you want help with. Cheers Foo25 10:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I've created a concept for Template:Item. You can check it out on the Little Ice Tortoise page to see it in action. Let me know if there's anything that you reckon should be changed or added! foo25 22:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Job Bud Hey Man, If you noticed I have been helping out a bit, but your doing a phenominal job on this Wiki! Great work! Thanks so much! I will continue to contribute as much as possible, Rynb1n 16:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ryan J Order and Chaos Database Tools Hey Zzell, I just got a message from the creator of oacdb.com, he would like to contribute some of his works to this Wiki. Is there any way to integrate Javascript items into the Wiki pages? See: http://orderandchaosonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XCraig#OacDb_Tooltips.3F and http://oacdb.com/tools/build#k= XCraig 22:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) User: Oacdb wants permission to edit "Common.js" in order to inplement his tools. Just wanted to check up with you to see if you have any objections to promoting him to Admin. PS: Admins can edit "Common.js" right? I have no idea... XCraig 21:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Crafted item stats I was looking to start adding some stats to the crafted items but don't see an easy way to inject them into the tables. Would it be best to give each set of armours (Primary/Intermediate/etc) their own page? Adv Leatherworking I tried to add some info to that section but someone before me had merged two cells (inaccurately). Can you split the cell (and/or tell me how)? Edit: I found the right-click option to split cells but that ends up splitting a different cell nearby (!?) and just makes it worse. Tried adding a new row and just moving info down... anything I try just makes it look worse as changes in the page show up entirely differently in the Preview/Publish. Argh. Hey Zzell, I tried to post a News-announcement about the Update, but it didn't work out the way, I hoped it would. It somehow ended up on my user-page. Could you have a look at it, please? Cromos 20:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zzell! You seem to know your stuff on this wiki and I thought I'd ask you a question. The page for "Iron Jaw" is totallly broken. I don't know a joy of HTML - what can be done to fix it? Not a big deal, I just didn't know who to tell. OK, that's all! Thanks from NYC... Adam Nowak Spammers and michievous activities from anonymous Hi Zzell, I've done hundreds of page creations recently, and there's been a lot of michevious behavior to them recently (all by anonymous users). There was a few cases were there was bulk comments spammed on them, but the biggest problem is users deleting entire content, or changing content to confuse people. Eg: change "north" to "south", and remove pictures of map locations etc. Is there some way you can prevent anonymous posters from editing content? It is doing more harm than good to allow them to edit pages. I have already undone the changes on at least 10 pages, but I can't keep doing this every single day. - tparry Asia FB Server: Barbarella / Zomboss / Lucretia / OMFG 14:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, that was helped a bit by the fact that Facebook server was down for 32.5 hours on Sunday/Monday :s I actually went through every single page on this wiki and corrected mistakes, and mostly added categories to each of them. Now the monsters and equipment lists are huge :) I added category links to them as well. While I was going through all the pages, I realised why you had the monster template there, so I might actually start putting them all in the template format, but it's a lot of work. Also, the equipment really needs a template too. My latest edition was an equipment drop list for Thistlevillus Outpost, which is still work in progress. Asia FB Server: Barbarella / Zomboss / Lucretia / OMFG 20:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I was wondering if you could help me out a little on editing. Whenever I try to add a new Monster to the list it screws up the whole list by either, the Level will shift down if I push enter or the name will shift down. How do I fix that? I am at level 32 been to the port vercy through the swamps i still cannot find the way to teleport to whispreing island. I have been through the swamp of wyrms 4x's it's driving me nuts Are you the admin? Because this website is high on the scale from 1-10!!!! And I like that you can edit it youself but anyone can edit and put inappropriate words on so that needs tobe sorted but other then that it's fine :) This is G4ARZH0D.. ranked #5 on the wiki. Couldn't remember my other account info. Im back and more active than ever. Zzell, I just wanted to thank you for all of your hard work on the wiki. It is really appreciated. Piefacenacho 10:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hello! :). I am new to this Wiki but I hope to make the Wiki look nice and proffesional. Just thought I'd say Hi :). EmziOM 11:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Very sorry to trouble you but having read some of your replies to other osts you seem pretty switched on and tolerant of new players and silly questions... please can you help with the following? I wasn't sure where to pose this question so have put it against a couple of topics before realising I could ask directly... Thanks very much Dunconian Dunconian (talk) 15:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks very much Thanks :).But can i know what happened?i confused. :( JustAPeople (talk) 10:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC)